Thicker Than Blood
by Silverblacktears
Summary: Everyone has to deal with the death of someone they care for, even if they couldn't at the time. (I hate summeries! Please R and R.)
1. A Light In the Dark

Title: Thicker then Blood

Author: Pilotslover

Summery: Everyone has to deal with the death of someone they care for, even if they couldn't at the time. (I hate summeries! Please R and R.)

Rating: PG

Chapter One: A light in the dark

Disclaimer: Tragically, I don't own Abe, or anything else Hellboy, I do own the idea to some degree though.

Authors Note: Movieverse. I will leave your fandom alone after this fic but I just felt the need to write it. That and Vivi was getting a bit much.

Vivi: Oh, you're gonna leave me alone then?

Hell no!

---

The office seemed empty since Professor Broom's death, in recuperating from the wounds he had gained in the subway tunnels, Abe had yet to visit the room and as he entered he was keenly aware of the darkness that filled it. A shudder ran down his spine, all the objects relating to the professors death had been removed but no one around him seemed to realise that the room itself was saturated with negativity. He remained just inside the door, eyes closed as he tried to set up a mental block to stop the feelings corrupting his already overwhelmed mind. From the psychics perspective it was like standing on the edge of a precipice filled with dark energy or like being on a field about to be swallowed by a huge wave. He felt cold, yet he did not feel the cold, it was as if the professor's death was a continual blizzard in his soul.

He was not sure how long he stood there, but eventually he took a few steps forwards, something other then brooding darkness broke through his failed shield. A feeling of care and warmth, Abe took very little time to realise that these were Broom's thoughts, it was as if the old man had realised the psychics state of mind would be fragile upon having to face Kroenen's deeds and the darkness inflicting negativity of the Russian magician, Rasputin. There was something more, something Abe could only just feel; like trying to chase a shadow in the night, each grasp for this something yielded nothing and Abe let down the useless barrier his mind had constructed by the door.

Or, it had seemed useless.

All at once, the precipice rushed up to meet him and he stumbled backwards; his assaulted mind trying to recreate the neglected block; the wraiths of it remained but he could not make them knot together. He felt like screaming, but the sound refused to come, he tried to move only to feel locked in place; the ominous dark cloud of murderous intent overwhelmed Abe as much as a blow to the head would have and there was only one way to deal with it. Knowing that in time of extreme stress there came a time when the mind could receive no more stimuli held no comfort for the aquatic being as he crumpled to the floor.

---

Authors note: I know this is really short chapter but most of the ones I have planned are, it seemed the natual place to end this chapter.

Please leave a review, or I'll set Vivi on you.

Vivi: No you won't. 


	2. Knowing your limits

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter two - Knowing your limits

Disclaimer - as with part one.

Response to reviewers -

Phoenix Fangor - I have this habit of losing it, (Shakes head) I've really tried to stop it happening, but it just does. I'm glad you had goosebumps for that bit!

Smego Baggins - Hehe, I'm glad you're hooked. Vivi is far from evil, but he is my muse, albeit one borrowed from FF IX. I kinda stole him. I should probably put him back at some point.

San - Thanks, I did wonder about that. I've always grown confused where those two are concerned. (Don't get me started with As and Has heh.) I'm glad you liked the description.

theshadowcat - Hehe, Vivi is a Black Mage from Final Fantasy nine and I can't seem to leave him alone.

epalladino - thank you. I find grammar very perplexing, always have done; I'm not sure about that line myself, looking at it now, it seems I should have used a semi colon. Thanks for reviewing my LotR fic too, I'd forgotten about it until I saw the naught change to a one! Heh.

Note concerning Grammar - Firstly, thank you all for pulling it up! I know my grammar sucks! I've known it for years, but people don't ever pull me up about it; I think I probably need a proof reader but I'd feel guilty about taking without giving. I'm self-taught, my grammar that is; I wasn't too bright in primary school and it shows huh?

Anyway, on with the fic!

---

Slowly, large almond shaped eyes opened to behold the same medical treatment room that he had recently spent a great deal of time in; a familiar red form sat nearby, tail flicking from side-to-side. The demon was tense and touchingly worried for his companion, who closed his eyes again. Nothing he tried would remove the idea that Broom was trying to tell him something; he thought quickly about what he could find out what this was; if the kindly old man had focused his thoughts enough then Abe was certain he could 'read' what he had tried to communicate through an object.

A bleeper went off as Abe reopened his eyes, announcing to the room that he was now conscious; Hellboy looked up at him from his seat on the floor. "You okay?" The demon queried, Abe nodded. "I heard you went into the office."

"I had to,"

Hellboy nodded grudgingly, he felt that Abe should have taken someone else with him, assuming that having another person there would divide the psychic's abilities. "Red, have you got your fathers crucifix?" Abe queried, determined to find out what Broom had wanted him to know; he knew it was possible that there was nothing but it seemed best to make sure.

The Demon looked at him, "Uh ... yeah," He admitted, he was dubious about Abe's intentions for the cross. "But I really don't think you wanna touch it," He stood and rested a hand against the tank, "It'd just mess you up." Knowing that Hellboy was saying this out of concern for his now questionable sanity, Abe started to think about what else he could read from. "What did you want it for?"

For an exceptionally brief moment, Abe considered telling the 'Stupid red monkey' to mind his own business but knew he could gain important information from him concerning Broom's death; without directly touching anything related to the crime, Abe could not see how the past had occurred. Somehow he doubted that he would want to watch such a thing, it had been difficult for him at first to remain impassive to the pasts he was witnessing but careful self-schooling had taught him that there was no other way for him to act. "I get the feeling the professor wanted me to know something but I'm not sure what." He admitted, "When I was in the office, there was a small glimmer of worry and concern that was not from Rasputin -" The name drew a shudder from Hellboy, and Abe noticed a wave of pure hatred from him. "- Or Kroenen, it may be nothing but I'd rather be certain,"

"What'd you faint for? It's been years since you did that."

"That really isn't your business," Abe replied huffily, he hated the implication in Hellboy's mind that he was somehow losing his psychic ability. To admit it was his fault, for lowering the shield he had created, would only lead to a bout of self-induced, hatred driven training, inevitably brought on by the teasing of a certain well-meaning, red demon. It was very hard to ignore the mental clucking noises Hellboy was making, it was a habit the demon had picked up fairly shortly after realising that Abe could hear such things, Abe had picked up his own habit of blocking it out.

"Arr, c'mon Abe,"

There was a stubborn silence, "Was there anything else the professor touched?" Abe asked at length, Hellboy's suspicions about his abilities was only causing him to question himself. "I'm hoping to find out what he was trying to tell me."

"You wanna end up in that tank again?"

"I'll be alright this time,"

"You sure?" The lack of belief in Hellboy's voice was more then enough to cause Abe some aggravation without being able to 'read' the levels of patronising pity from his mind; it was as if Hellboy genuinely believed that he was losing it.

"I know my own mind you stupid red monkey!"

The snap drew a twinge of anger from Hellboy, one that Abe was far too used to; years in the B.P.R.D had taught Abe the boundaries of dealing with a demon. At first, there had been many arguments; to a psychic who had been unconscious for so long, a person as easy to provoke as Hellboy was far too good to resist. Time and training had taught Abe not to pry into Hellboy's mind, though it was not as if he could stop himself from doing so. The same things had taught Hellboy that sometimes, Abe genuinely could not help himself, being a psychic was much like trying to control his ever-ready temper. The subsequent years as a team had taught them both when time was needed and Hellboy stalked towards the door, "There was a book," He muttered back as he passed through the threshold, clearly annoyed at Abe for calling him names.

--- 


	3. Hidden in a book

Title - Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 3 -

Disclaimer - same as before

theshadowcat - Thank you, yes more coming up

epalladino - Thanks! I love your fic too!

Psycho Llama - (Very big smile) thank you, it's so hard to write outbursts. As to plot (Sweatdrop) Please keep reading, reviews make me happy.

Vivi: Only because you need praise.

What of it? So do you!

Vivi: ... That wasn't fair.

shh, I have Hellboy stuff to write!

-

When he had been deemed well enough, Abe returned to his quest of trying to find out what professor Broom had wanted him to know; facing the office again was difficult but this time he was not as complacent as to let down his shield, and to strengthen it he focused on the rooms deeper past. Tracking down the book for the crime investigation team had been difficult but the semi-marine being soon had it in his care. Knowing better then to try and 'read' from it in the office, Abe found himself a quiet side room; black gloved hands slowly lifted it from its storage box and placed it onto a desk. An involuntary shudder ran up his spine and for a moment, Abe wished that he had Hellboy there watching his back.

Taking slow breaths in through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself, Abe removed his gloves after opening the book to the correct page; he paused, closing his eyes for a time. One of the many things he had learnt was to focus on his own heartbeat, it helped to block out the constant thought noise he heard and kept him grounded. Tenderly, he rested a hand on the book, allowing the appropriate time and thoughts to enter his mind; he had never tried to read thoughts from an item before and it was hard to do.

Eventually, he found what he was after; Broom's feelings and thoughts entered his mind, confirming that his suspicions about a message had been correct. "Abe, I'm taking a big risk now relying on an ability we never tried in this way." A voice was speaking in the background, but Abe forced himself to remain in the professors thoughts. "I need you to keep your eye on my son, I know he'd not a very easy person to keep an eye on but he sees you as a brother and I can think of no one better." There was urgency to Broom's voice and Abe almost turned in the memory to see what it was, but retained his focus. "You must be overwhelmed, I've tried to give you something pleasant to focus on yet I appreciate how daunting this is. Your going to want to back out now, good luck Abe." He did as he was told, knowing better then to linger in a place he had been advised to leave. He physically moved away from the book, closing it up; he pulled on his gloves and placed the box back in its storage box.  
"So, what'd pop say?"

The gruff voice made him start slightly, Abe had been so focused on the book that he had not even noticed Hellboy was there. He turned to face the red being; to tell the demon that Broom had asked him to watch over him would make doing it so much more difficult. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you," He lied slightly; technically, it was not a lie as the emotion had been apparent. Seeing the relationship between the two was difficult for Abe, least of all because he had never had a relationship like it; childish jealousy had melted as Abe had grown emotionally but there was still a little envy there. It was always clear that Broom had valued Abe as a psychic and an intellectual but valuing a person was far different to loving them. "And to wish you luck."

He sat on a chair, feeling a little shaky on his feet; Hellboy sat in silence a little way away from him, pulling out Broom's crusifix and rubbing it between the thumb and index finger of his left hand. A sharp stab of the crosses past hit Abe, whose shield was not strong enough to block out the anger, grief and hurt that emited from it; three attempts to strengthen the barrier resulted in failure and it would merit some serious training to restore it to what it had been before. "Can you put that away please, Red?" He asked gently, "There are a lot of strong feelings contained within it and I can't cope with that now."

Dutifull, Hellboy did as he was told; he had known Abe for years and yet he had never known him to openly confess that he had had enough. Yellow eyes drifted up to his companion; Abe looked tired, as if something lingered over him that he could not shake. 'I guess I kinda take him for granted,' Hellboy realised, 'I never thought that one day it'd all get to be too much for him.' There was a dry chuckle from the Icthyo Sapien; which sounded wrong, nothing Abe did should have seemed dried out.

"I'm not going anywhere Red,"

"I wasn't thinking that,"

Dark eyes went to yellow ones for a moment, "No, you're feeling worried, match that with your thought about this being too much for me." He offered, even to himself he sounded tired and a little fed up. "Haven't you ever wished that you could turn your abilities off? To just relax all the guards that you have to carry around?"

A rueful grin was gifted him, "You know I do," Hellboy stood and crossed to a chair closer to Abe's. "The doc mentioned something about your mind being pretty open earlier," Hellboy was trying to get him to talk and Abe knew all too well that most people appreciated this chance, but he was not most people and much prefered to keep his problems to himself; his problems and most other people's too. "Like you'd let that shield thing down that father taught you to use."

"That 'shield thing' stops me from fainting or going insane,"

"Really?"

Sighing, Abe looked directly at him, "Yes, you know it does." He was starting to feel weak, a sure sign that he needed to get into some water. "I should probably get some rest," He admitted, looking at the box with the book in it, he closed his eyes in an elongated blink. His eyes felt sore and there was an undeniable ache in his muscles, experience had taught him that this stemmed from time away from water and from using his abilities too much.

-

Author: Not finished yet, I logically could close it there, but Abe's out of sorts and I can't leave him that way!

Please review 


	4. Unfamiliar thoughts

Title: Thicker Than Blood

Chapter four - Unfamiliar thoughts

theshadowcat - Thank you very much. Intend to keep going, however I can't promise it'll be any good

Psycho Llama - (Furious blushing) thank you very much, I've never been complimented quite as much as that. Taking care of reviews is the best way I can think of to say, thanks for giving me the encouragement to go on.

epalladino - thank you very much!

My brain hurts

Vivi: It comes from abusing innocent mages!

No, it comes from it's being cold, and I don't like it!

Vivi: Moany git

Don't make me silence you, now, on with the fic.

Vivi: Run, run while you still can!

-

The office was still as daunting as before to the psychic as he returned to his tank, the ominous feelings still lingered there and Abe had to force his tired mind to find the strength to protect itself until he could slip into the water. Once in the tank, he could let his shield down a little bit; water seemed to nullify his abilities to the degree that he could sleep and relax without distraction.

He curled himself up in one of the tubes that lead else where in the building and tried to sleep; he had often wanted his powers to go away but was never sure what he would do without them, they were very much part of him as a person. Imagining himself without the ability to sense other peoples thoughts was like imagining Hellboy without the 'Right hand of Doom'; it was so set into how he thought about himself that even dreaming about missing the ability was akin to a nightmare. As Abe lay between being awake and being asleep, he found his mind being dragged backwards into an unfamiliar feeling memory; one of his own.

-

When it had emerged that the Icthyo Sapien was a psychic, professor Broom had spent a few sleepless nights trying to work out how not to overwhelm the poor creature with the multitude of thoughts, feelings and motivations he would experience in day-to-day life. Abe was comparatively good at focusing his abilities on only one person, therefore not hearing too many things; but even one person had a multitude of things occurring in their mind and it seemed to affect him no end. Whilst in the water of his tank, Abe seemed better equipped to deal with people and so Broom approached him whilst he was there. "Good morning professor," Abe greeted, he had been swimming around lazily in the tank as there was really nothing more he could logically do with his mind under constant mental bombardment.

"Good morning Abe,"

As Broom moved closer to the glass, Abe did the same thing; as graceful as he was out of water, in it he was infinitely more fascinating to watch in it and Broom had often found himself watching Abe swim from the corner of his eyes when he was supposed to be working. "I think it best that we work on a way to stop you picking up on everything people think and feel." Broom told him softly; Abe nodded in reply, he knew what Broom was thinking and started to work through the problem himself. "We need to teach you a way to block out enough thoughts to focus your abilities, maybe to the degree that you would only pick up on thoughts when you chose too. Perhaps, even to make you capable of utilising your skills through your hands."

There was an affirmative 'Hmm' from Abe, who was now almost perfectly still save for the small motions of his gills and hands. "We could possibly work on the formation of shields, a mental block to keep you from experiencing too much." It was hard for Abe to ignore what Broom wanted to say, concerning the constant headaches and fainting fits that assailed him out of the water; they had caught Abe off guard too, leading him to the logical assumption that his psychic abilities were comparatively new to him. "It may be logical to teach you how to meditate, which will allow you to focus yourself."

Abe moved to the very front of the tank, resting his hand against it to steady himself slightly, "Something has to be done; we both know I'd go insane if not." He said, demonstrating that, despite the constant bombardment of other people's thoughts, he was intelligent. Broom felt a great deal of sympathy for the being, a different type of sympathy to that he felt for his son; Abe was undeniably an intellectual and had expressed a desire to learn, a desire which was hindered by the fact that he could not logically focus on himself.

-

AN: Originally, I wasn't going to jump into Abe's past because I felt that was something the comic book either covered or will do so in the past. (My 'comic book' taste lies more towards Manga then anything else.) However, when listening to the DVD commentary I found something very important - Abe isn't psychic in the comic book! I was thrilled, it meant I could peek into his psychic past without any real implications.

Please leave a review 


	5. Being Alone

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 5 - Being Alone

Theshadowcat - Woot fish! I had heard some of those things, thank you very much for educating me about that! Thanks for the review! Am glad I got the intellectual thing.

Psycho Llama - (starts dreaming about anime Abe, before Vivi hits her in the head) Ouch, okay, okay, I'll stop it. That would be cool! Thank you very much, writing Abe is a pleasure and I'm really enjoying it.

Epalladino - I like updating this fic, I'd recently lost it at my latest FF one and this was something to do in the mean time (That and I was really inspired to play around with Abe's character after seeing the film.)

-

When he woke, Abe felt marginally better; the day before had been emotionally draining for him and exhausting too. He planned to spend the day working on the sanity preserving shields that he was forced to create, they were not working as they should and it worried Abe that maybe they would never work that well again. He hated the very idea that he could be losing the ability to block out excess thoughts, it was terrifying for him to even dream of facing people without the mental protection.

The best way to strengthen the shields would be to disregard his current one completely but this would not be possible with the shear number of people in the BPRD; however, Abe seemed to remember the professor mentioning something about making plans for a time when he needed to be alone.

Setting up a powerful mental banner, Abe left the tank started to search through the papers on Broom's desk; somehow this seemed in invasion of privacy but the more logical part of his mind reminded him that a dead man had no use for such a thing. Deftly, he ignored the cost of his upkeep; which had been a constant figure since he had become an agent, unlike Hellboy's which was subject to change. With a sharp hiss, he stuck his index finger into his mouth and felt the warm tang of blood against his tongue; in his haste for solitude he had neglected his gloves.

Eventually, he found what he was searching for, a map to a secret tank and a note explaining to Hellboy that no one was to disturb Abe as he spent some time alone; he scribbled a note of his own, the webbing on his hands making it very difficult to write neatly, and gently shoved it into the bronze decoration on the tank. He studied the map for a little while, before pulling on his gloves and shirt; the shirt was not essential but it helped to keep him cool when the building was warmer then he would like.

-

Sunlight glistened off the lakes surface, shining through onto the mottled skin of the Icthyo Sapien; he could feel the heat of the suns rays contrasted against the relaxing, refreshing coolness of the water. Nothing, not even the joy of a big open piece of water could remove from Abe the utter delight of complete, uninterrupted quiet; the only thoughts and feelings he could hear were his own. Out of sheer exhilaration, he swam as fast as he could across the lake; he did not want to train his shields, he just wanted to be free. Since he had been found, he had quested for freedom; from researchers, and from his own fledgling abilities, but he had never experienced it before.

He played amongst the small fish in the lake, enjoying the whisper soft tones of his own thoughts rather than the painful constant booming of everyone else's. Here in the quiet he did not have to struggle with shields, or focusing his abilities into his hands; he could see now how aggravated and tired he had been of late because he had never enjoyed the process of focusing his mind so thoroughly. He could just swim and be at peace with himself, and even more than that, he could be alone.

Abe knew through experience that most people feared loneliness, but he had always wanted it; to be truly alone. He could not understand, even with his insights into other peoples minds, what there was to be scared of; sometimes being alone for a time made you realise how good it was to spend time with people.

When Broom returned at the end of the day, Abe could not imagine the day before when the thundering storm of thoughts had so badly overwhelmed him; he was blocking out the excessive thoughts without much effort and was at ease with creating his shields.

-

AN: There is still a little more, trying to write an end to this is hard but I did eventually manage! I shall be out of your hair in a few more chapters. 


	6. Normality'

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 6 - 'Normality'

Psycho Llama - Hellboy is indeed a bad influence! Hehe! It's always good when Abe gets a little bit of time to hmself! I enjoying writing that chapter, the lake is lifted from my mind, someplace I must've seen as a kid, it was a very pretty place and I fear I didn't really focus on it enough.

epalladino - Ahh, yes, this is the end, I think ... yes, it is the end. I'm glad to have done something a little bit different with Abe, he's such an intreguing character in a world populated by them.

-

When he woke, Abe was not sure how long he had spent in the tank hidden in the BPRD buildings basements but he felt a lot better then he had when he had entered it. He clambered from the small tank and tugged on his gloves and shirt, he had been in such a rush for quiet before that he had not bothered with the cumbersome breathing equipment he sometimes required out of water.

By the time he returned to the library he was all but humming to himself, he really was in a much better mood then he had been before he had spent some time alone. "Where the hell have you been Fishstick?" Abe turned to face Manning, whilst the name was technically accurate, he was not particularly keen on it; he knew that Manning's dislike for him stemmed from the mistrust in his abilities and so telling the head of operations that he had been using some time alone to train said abilities was not a good idea.

However, he could think of no lie convincing enough to fool a man of Manning's standing. "I was meditating," Abe offered, cocking his head to one side and making a small gesture with his right hand. "Red knew where I was," He knew this would do nothing for Manning's constant and unwavering bad mood; he had encountered many minds in the past but Manning's was one of the most angry and mistrusting he knew of.

"Meditating? We lose you for two days because you want to turn hippy?"

Abe flicked his gaze up to the human, he had not expected it to be two days, a day at most but not two. "I didn't have much choice in the matter," He supplied simply; he really just wanted to get back into his usual routines, to grieve for Broom in his own way and move on. "I had the misconception that I was a guest here, not a prisoner," It was an old argument yet one more often applied to the flighty Hellboy then the calm natured merman.

This caused Manning to pause long enough for Abe to slip past him, not that there was very far for him to go. He had never been one of wanting to slip out like Hellboy had, Abe did not mind being quiet and alone at all, chiefly because he could never truly be alone, he could always hear something or other from people or sometimes even items nearby. "A damned expensive guest," Manning muttered, chewing on an unlit cigar; as with most people, he was worried about money and Abe knew that he was a huge drain on this valuable resource. "... never pays the bill," still muttering in bitter tones to himself, Manning left the library.

Moving to his private quarters, Abe tugged off the uncomfortable gloves and shirt; the shirt pushed against the small fins on his back and arms, and pulled tight the large fins under his arms, but he knew that it stopped these delicate parts of himself from being damaged and put up with the discomfort. He slipped into the water, executing a barrel role before moving to look out of the glass; there were no books to read today and no one to turn the pages for him even if there was.

His nearly all black eyes drifted to were Broom had been killed, Abe had never seen him as a true father figure but he came close and he knew he would miss the kindly man a great deal. Someone pushed through the doors into the office, a familiar tan coat coming into view, "Thought you were back with us, Manning was stalking down the hall muttering something about over glorified dolphins,"

"I progressed to being a mammal then," Abe commented mildly, his humour had always tended towards the more sarcastic.

Hellboy gave a throaty chuckle before looking towards his 'brother', "You better now then?" He asked him with an air of fleeting disinterest that Abe knew was merely an act. With a 'hmm', Abe nodded his head, placing one hand on the tanks glass to steady himself slightly. "That's good, you ... uh ... had me a little worried for a time there,"

"I know,"

Hellboy shot him a look that Abe was all too used to, the 'I-told-you-to-stay-out-of-my-head-you-over-glorified-fish' look, as it had been nicknamed, "You look a lot better," The demon supplied at length, "You were looking a bit greener around the gills,"

"I feel better now Red, you're not losing me yet,"

"Well damn, there I was hoping I would," Red teased, the two had always had a relationship based around mutual teasing; at first they had not been so sure that they were teasing one another but over time they had learnt that that was all it was. "You've got to be starving,"

"I don't require a whole barracks ration of food a day,"

There was another chuckle from Hellboy; the two were polar opposites in most every way, from their colour to their temperaments, whereas the demon could happily finish off over a hundred pancakes, Abe barely ate at all. "What're you reading right now?" Hellboy asked him.

"Nothing, I didn't think to set some books up before I entered the tank; even if I did, I'd have to get out to turn the pages again."

"Maybe you should ask Manning to get you an aide,"

Abe raised a hand to his chest, executing a fake death at the mention of an aide. "More money," He said as he straitened up again, looking towards Hellboy with a small gesture towards himself. "I cost quite enough as it is Red, Manning would never agree to something that would cost more money."

"Maybe I'll lend you Myers,"

"He would grow bored in minutes, as would just about anyone else."

The two continued to talk, when they had been younger they had sat and talked together a lot of the time, it was a way to ease the boredom of waiting for another mission but as they had grown up they did not talk as much. An eerie kind of quiet and restfulness fell over the screen, all the time both of them were mindful of one simple fact; they could be called on any time.

-

AN: End!

I really wanted to use the Evangelion (Manga only I think) quote 'Your body doesn't belong to you any more!' (Spoken by Misato to the suicidal Shinji who doesn't care if he dies piloting an Eva). I wanted to hint at the idea that they appreciate that they are at the beck and call of the BPRD and only exist there due to their usefulness to the BPRD. I'm probably wrong, it wouldn't surprise me to learn that, but it's just an idea I had.

Vivi: Oh geez, you're coming back to torture me now aren't you?

To be fair, I've still been posting my you based Fanfics.

Vivi: And you blackmailed all the readers into reviewing.

I don't see why I should keep going without reviews.

Vivi: Other people do, your just a whiny git.

Shh, I have to thank these kind people for their time. Thank you all very much for continuing to read and support my little stint. I shall now leave your good fandom alone and return to the Final Fantasy IX one. I shall continue to check in occasionally and read some of the fantastic works here, but that is it with my HB fanfics.

Abe: You know, you're coming back eventually.

Maybe

Abe: No you will, that's how your mind works.

(Sweatdrop) 


End file.
